


Guess we are out now?

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, M/M, Twitcam, adn wanted to show everything to everyone, and narry is dumb too, liam is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wanted to show the stage and the rooms backstage to the fans, he didn't mean it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess we are out now?

“Hello guys!” Liam said towards the screen, he was doing a twitcam “I know it’s been long since I’ve done a twitcam but I wanted to thank all of you for how amazing the tour has been so far, so I’m going to show you the stage and backstage and all of that!” Liam said standing up “Let’s go!” 

Liam started to walk around the stage with the laptop towards the scenario, the fans were getting a bit anxious because they wanted to see Liam not the stage but oh well.

Liam then turned towards the rooms backstage “Here we have Louise doing her thing, styling and stuff” Liam said turning the camera towards him, he continued walking, showing more rooms and what they were inside.

The problem was that he wasn’t knocking, he was just walking in and with the camera towards the room so when he opened another room he was in shock.

Harry was pinning Niall to the wall, they were kissing furiously, Niall then turned and was now pinning Harry and then Harry walked towards the sofa, he was sitting and Niall straddled him, he was over him, lips still connected and Niall started grinding his hips towards Harry.

That is when Liam got out of the shock “G-guys?” no answer, he cleared his throat and talked louder, Niall and Harry looked at him with annoyance in their faces until they saw the computer, their eyes widened and Niall got off Harry “Hey guys” he said waving a bit.

Liam suddenly remembered and turned the camera “Well, uhm, I have to go now so… see ya!” and with that he closed the laptop, Liam looked at them “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were here and oh God!” 

Harry looked at Niall then at Liam, “Don’t worry, we were going to be out tomorrow in the interview, it doesn’t matter Liam” Harry said and it was the truth, they were going to talk about their relationship tomorrow.

Liam sighed “I’m sorry and well, I leave you do whatever you were doing” and Liam shut the door quickly.

Niall looked at Harry “Should we check tumblr and twitter?” Harry nodded “Yeah but don’t post anything until tomorrow” Niall nodded and got his phone out.

Niall started laughing loudly and Harry looked at him “Why are you so happy?” and Niall turned his phone towards him, there was a tweet, it said “In your faces Larry shippers!” and Harry looked at Niall amused.

“You jealous of Larry again?” Niall looked at Harry and raised his eyebrow “Nope, just funny tweet” he said, Harry got closer to him “You sure? Because I’m sure there will be drama from Larry shippers” Niall rolled his eyes “They saw me literally grinding on you, I think it’s obvious we are together” Harry nodded “You sure? Not a bit?” Niall looked at Harry “And are you jealous of Niam?” 

Harry laughed remembering how they got together, everything was the result of jealousy. Harry started reading more tweets and laughed again, he showed the tweet to Niall “Narry is real as we all knew but, the real question is, who tops?” and Niall looked at Harry.

“Obviously me”

“No, me”

“No, I top!”

“Wanna bet now?”

Niall looked at Harry, he was over him biting his neck “Well, I guess we can be versatile?”


End file.
